Kevin did 23 fewer squats than Jessica in the evening. Kevin did 6 squats. How many squats did Jessica do?
Solution: Kevin did 6 squats, and Jessica did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 23$ squats. She did $6 + 23 = 29$ squats.